


The Sea Sings

by BeastFeast87



Series: Making The Guildmarm Proud [4]
Category: Monster Hunter (Video Games)
Genre: Erotic Electrostimulation, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Interspecies Sex, Kidnapping, Mating Rituals, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Squirting, Stockholm Syndrome, Vaginal Sex, interspecies miscommunication, pussy eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 23:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15828810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeastFeast87/pseuds/BeastFeast87
Summary: Lord of the Seas hot, call that boi Lagia-crushAnother installment, y'all know the drill.A hunter tracks a Lagiacrus to the shore, where it becomes apparent that they are sorely unprepared.  What happens next will shock you.





	The Sea Sings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oniteeth10](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Oniteeth10).



> once again, thank you to oniteeth10 for letting me fulfill my teenage dream of writing monster porn for money. This is of course another commission.
> 
> Enjoy!

Your instincts led you to the monster well and as you peer from behind a rock, you see the Lagiacrus.  It treads its way through the surf, tail swishing behind the massive beast like a rutter. Eventually, it made its way to the top of a large, flat rock where it curled up, sweeping its tail over its clawed, webbed feet.  The monster’s maw drops and a quiet rumble erupted from its throat in a lazy yawn, flaring its hood out. It settles down quick on the sun heated stone, adjusting easily before spreading out its fins and closing its yellow eyes.

 

You pause a moment in awe of the monster.  You’d feel bad for the walloping you’re about to give it if it weren’t for the fact that it’s been attacking ships.  You ready your hand on your hunting horn, stalking forward. You were so focused on your task, that didn’t see the pawing bullfango in the sun-soaked mangrove.  You startle with the thunder of hooves charging toward you and while you managed to dip, duck, and roll out of the way, bashing the beast with the blunt of your horn, a loud chime rang across the area and alerted your larger prey.  

 

The Lagiacrus lets out a chirp, yellow eyes opening with a start.  He stretches his neck up higher, peering past the tropical trees and rocks, scanning the area for his nap’s disturbance.  He makes another annoyed chirp, shaking his hood out and pulling the webbed spikes close to his head, blue scales glistening with saltwater.

 

You cussed under your breath.  You wouldn’t really have been able to get the drop on him since he was so far offshore on the sunning rock it had picked out, but you still would have been able to get a paintball on him without having to dodge attacks at the very least.  You frowned, hearing a second bullfango rush at you. You dipped, sliding under and between the hooves, slamming your hunting horn across the belly and snapping its ribs like the first. The boar screamed as it tumbled over the dead first and fell over, deceased.  The Lagiacrus tilted it’s head curiously, its hood that once laid back against its head for a moment at the sound of possible danger now fanning out wider than before, displaying beautiful vermillion spots on the underside.

 

You frowned, curious at the sight.  Usually Lagiacrus kept their fins close during battle, being the thinnest and most vulnerable part of their body.  It tilted its head again at you. You look down, curiosity turning to an idea. You pushed the bullfango corpses close together and backed away, hoping to lure the beast closer.  The Lagiacrus looked interested, chirping. It gave its head a bob, head raising and falling strangely.

 

It meandered down the rock and slid through the water like silk to the shore, stepping onto the sandy beach and leaving clear prints in the silt.  It craned its neck forward in a silly looking motion, nostrils flaring at the meat offerings and its eyes trained on you as it slowly approached. It bobbed its head a bit some more, watching you with focused eyes.  Any sunny laziness that it had was gone. It stomped its front foot into the sand, spraying silt everywhere, the stomps sending small jolts of electricity through the salt soaked sand. You backed away, raising your hands defensively.  The Lord of the Seas chirped again, bobbing its head one last time with a second stomp.

 

You backed away, hoping the monster would take the bait.  You watched the beast lean in and sniff before digging in and swallowing one of the boar monsters whole, the beast crunching off the tusks with its teeth before the last of the monster slid out of sight.  You scrambled in your pack for the right item, hoping for the best. As the second bullfango slid out of sight down the monster’s gullet you cursed, frantically pushing potions and armorskins out of the way.  The beast licked its lips, dipping its head down and sniffing at your helmet. You froze, hand on the item you were looking for.

 

You slowly turn your head, looking up in horror.  The monster stared at you simply, as if judging you.  It gave a slow, relaxed blink. Your horror turned to confusion.  The reports had said the monster was very aggressive. Was this even the right Lagiacrus?

 

The beast gave a musical chirp and a pleased rumble, tilting its head curiously.  Then, it backed up, bobbing its head some more and stomping his clawed front foot into the sand, little sparks flying from the claws.  The crystals on its back began to glow with the electrical charge it had built, and you could feel the tingle of electricity in the air, the hair on the back of your arms standing straight in the charged air.  Your hand flew, tossing the shock trap to the monster’s feet like a disc. It flew to the foot and the monster roared, paralyzed by the attack. You readied your weapon before you wondered. Was it not attacking because it was weak?  It didn’t seem hurt…

 

You searched for the tranquilizers before cursing, realizing you didn’t bring any.  The monster broke from the trap, shaking the last of the trap’s electricity off itself.  As he shook himself out of it you hurriedly strummed your hunting horn into the song for earplugs, at least hoping to prepare yourself.  It peered at you again, crystals glowing as it sent its own electrical attack at you. You were zapped in place, falling to the ground with a smack.  It hadn’t hurt you too badly, but your limbs froze for a good few minutes, shaking uselessly on the ground for a moment. You felt the aquatic monster nose your belly, sniffing.  A long tongue slithered from the maw and dipped grossly under your chest armor, the already uncomfortably wet armor grew slicker on the inside with prescience of saliva. As soon as your were under control again you squirmed to get away, but the beast’s webbed claws grabbed you by the foot, pinning it into the sand as you struggled for your horn.

 

Why wasn't it attacking you?  It almost seemed like it was just tasting you.  Smelling you? Did Lagiacrus scent with their tongue?  It didn’t give you a moment to process if you were right, and instead picked you up in its massive jaws and began to walk to the ocean with you in its mouth.  “Hey! Hey! Put me down so I can kick your ass!” you yell, struggling around the teeth and tongue. Though you managed to free an arm, you soon found that the monster had pinned your hunting horn to your back with its maw and no matter how hard you pulled, you couldn’t rent it from the monster’s teeth.

 

You tried to slap at the chin, but unable to reach the weak fins or gills, the Lagiacrus merely twitched its fins at you and kept swimming.  You looked down and swallowed at the sight of the surf foaming around the leviathan’s chest. You weren’t a good swimmer. You’d drown for sure if it dropped you.  At least the Lagiacrus was still deciding whether or not it wanted to be dangerous.

 

Within the hour you were almost ceremoniously set down on shore, set in the sand like something precious, a curiosity to keep like a souvenir.  He sat there watching you. Just as you managed to get a hold of your horn, the beast pushed back out to the surf and started swish a strange motion with its tail.  You look around.

 

To the left, nothing but sea.  To the right, nothing but yet  _ more _ sea.

 

Everywhere you looked beyond the island that you could, all you saw was water, water, water.  Not a speck of land in sight. How far from the inlet had the beast taken you? You look back to the Lagiacrus and soon realized with horror that it was moving and organizing the sand and stones in the ocean into a pit of capricious turbulence.  The waves forming were large and strange, and surely none but a large ship would pass the area. Then, it moved to the next spot, and the next, as if building a wall around his castle.

 

You felt your heart sink to your stomach.  Nothing would be able to rescue you but a massive ship.  Nothing short of the Arluq would make it past the massive, twisting waves.

 

You were trapped, and your only company was the Lord of the Sea.

 

  
  
  
  


* * *

 

  
  
  
  


The island was rather small and on a slant.  Under the cliffside, you discovered a seaside cave.  It had a large opening and a decent sized cavern on the inside, littered with assorted bones and a kind of glowing, ethereal moss that lit the cave with dim, blue light.  It seemed to be where the Lagiacrus had taken its home to be, laying in the warm cave on the bed of glowing moss, which was decorated with shells and the fur of fallen victims.  Even a few human items were strewn in the nest like mirrors, glass trinkets and bottles, tanned furs, and even a few statues adorned the outside. At least now you knew for sure this was the right Lagiacrus that was attacking ships.  The area seemed to almost be charged with electricity, the glowing of the moss reflecting that of the Lagiacrus’s crystals adorning his back.

 

That brings you to your new roommate.  He didn't seem interested in eating you at all, simply watching you almost eagerly as you investigated the island.  When you'd tried to at least make the island a bit safer while you awaited rescue and tried to slay him, he'd simply let out a warble and hurried off the shore and into the sea, beginning to almost sing.  A series of warbles, chirps, whistles, rumbles, and musical roars that formed an odd tempo. He fanned his fins and spikes, letting loose a few zaps in the ocean, fish coming to the surface, dead or stunned.  It was perplexing, and you couldn't find meaning behind the action.

 

You found a plethora of delicious and familiar berries, fruits, fish, and nuts, but no other monsters, not even ludroth on the area.  You were able to make some nets with the ivy that grew up the trees and rocks, eventually making traps that you could haul to land, but it soon became apparent that your new roommate was interested in providing for you.  He hauled huge fish ashore, many small monsters, and sometimes large monsters like Bulldrome, Tetsucabra, and Plesioth.

 

At first you refused to take them outright, confused by the actions and taking cuts of meat after he had left and ceased his ‘singing’.  He would deposit them in front of you before cooing a small song that sounded oddly familiar, fanning his fins out. You’d broken when it became apparent that he had no intention of hurting you, and when he set the many decapitated Hermitaur down, you gave in and set about cleaning the massive crabs.  The Lagiacrus had cooed, singing above you with more gusto than before.

 

It took you a little longer to get used to sharing a cave, but there was no other shelter on the island, and it rained.  Often. The rain became freezing at night, and you’d near gotten hypothermia before giving in and risking getting eaten by coming into the Lord of the Sea’s nest.  He’d raised his head excitedly at the sight of you at the mouth of the cave, nudging you into his warm, mossy nest. You breathed heavily, too tired and cold to have much fight left and let the warmth seep into your bones.  You grasped for a fur and weakly pulled it over you, settling into the nest. The Lord of the Sea curled his tail around you, and started to sing a slow song. As you drifted off, you finally recognized the four tone song he was singing.  

 

It was the song you played on your hunting horn for earplugs when you’d discovered him.

 

You had passed out, and wondered if the entire thing had been a fever dream when you’d awoken, sick.  The second you were awake however, the Lagiacrus had nosed you fondly, warbling the tune for earplugs again.

 

You were too weak to fight him, and he seemed almost worried.  The only time he wasn’t hovering over you and singing was when he was hunting.  He didn’t bring many large monsters, simply getting as many small ones as he could, bringing bullfango and ludroth to you with anxious whines.  It was almost as if he didn't want to be too far for too long.  A few times, he even brought back an entire bush of berries that he’d seen you eat and a branch of a tree with serpentine fruit. The fruit couldn’t have been from your island, your crop wasn’t ready to be harvested yet, and these were ripe as could be.

 

He had known what you liked to eat and left the island to find it, and then swam all the way back to bring it to you.

 

“Why did you bring me here?” you croaked, drinking mouthfuls of hot bullfango soup down, warming your bones and settling your stomach with the protein rich broth.  You slowly ate through the serpentine fruit, needing the vitamins if you were going to get better.

 

The Lagiacrus warbled soothingly above you, setting his claws on either side of you, careful to not step on you or your soup, forging a barrier around you.

 

“Were you lonely?” you ask aloud, knowing he couldn’t answer.  “Or did you just want a pet?”

 

The Lagiacrus sang your song.

 

You sigh weakly, looking at his claw next to you.  You give in, leaning against the scaled paw as he looks down on you.  “You’re all I have now,” you say offhandedly, thoroughly depressed. “I can’t kill you.  I’d never survive. There’s almost nothing here. If the fish run out or the berries dry up I’ll just die”.

 

The Lagiacrus tilts his head and sings your song again with a slightly questioning lilt.

 

“You haven’t killed me because you were lonely, right?  That’s why you wanted me?”

 

He sings, laying his head down and into your lap.  A bright orange eye watches you, sniffing your sickness with helpless pity.  You can see his desire to help. He starts to purr soothingly. Electricity hums and heats the moss under and around you.  You swallow the last of your soup and set the bowl aside, staring into your captor’s eye.

 

You’d heard rumors about hunters and researchers that would be stuck alone, becoming so lonely they became attached to certain monsters they tracked, flowers, and even particular rocks if they had some defining pattern.  You’d never understood that before, until it was just you and the Lord of the Sea; alone with only the leviathan taking care of you as best he could. 

 

“Can I name you?”

 

He sings.

 

  
  
  


* * *

 

  
  
  


You call him Captain.

 

It takes him a little while to get used to the word for his new name, but soon he comes when he hears it, giving you his full attention when he hears it, and you slowly get better.  He’s almost overjoyed when you finally pull yourself from the cavern, singing almost the entire day.

  
  
  


 

* * *

 

  
  
  
  


You looked outside.

 

No ships.

 

Not that you were expecting any.

 

You put another line on the wall.

 

You’re running out of room.

 

Maybe you’ll stop marking soon.

 

Captain chirps from the entrance of your shared home, signaling his return.  He drops a massive Bulldrome down in the center of the seaside cave, nosing it to you.  You swallow, belly gurgling with hunger.

 

You roast the beast’s meat with tropical berries and jewel cactus.  After dinner, Lagiacrus sings, and for the first time, you decide to join him.

 

The moment you strum down the strings of your hunting horn, Captain stops and looks down to you, looking excited.  He’s silent as the grave and you hesitantly pluck the strings in the familiar song that you’d come to know as yours and Captain’s song.  He tilts his head as though listening.  He's the best audience you've ever had and after you finish, he mimics it encouragingly.

 

You play on.  You play songs you thought you’d forgotten, and parts of ones you mostly had.  Half remembered memories and tunes you knew the chorus to but didn’t quite remember.  You sang with them and Captain delighted. Fins fanning, he tried to follow, singing along with his own tune and trying to mimic your strumming, pitch for pitch with surprising accuracy.  When you grow tired, you set your horn aside, settling down and listen to him sing, hood flared with pride as he sings for you. You smile, watching the Lagiacrus sing, electricity dancing around the cave, lighting the moss.

 

You set the horn down and lay flat on your back, looking up at the ceiling of the cave.  You hear water dripping further down the cave. You barely notice you’ve near fallen asleep until Captain nudges you, nosing at your exposed midriff.  “‘M awake,” you murmur. He rumbles, nosing at your skin. You lay a hand across his nose, stroking up to his pronged horns. It’s been a long time since you’ve been touched. (Your wall says it’s been almost six months since you've been taken, but it feels like so much longer).

 

The Lagiacrus’s tongue slithers from his mouth, licking over your stomach with a tongue as long as your arm.  You swallow. The tongue licks mischievously down to your clothed crotch and flirts there. “You’re not being cute,” you grumble.

 

Lagiacrus whistles your song, pulling at your under armor until it slips down and off your legs.  You raise them so he can pull them off, but one leg hooks around your ankle. You lay your legs back down.  Even if you could stop him, you’re not sure you’d want to. You have no one else. Even if he decided to just end it all here and snap you in half, at least you wouldn’t be as trapped.

 

Captain wastes no more time, licking at the lips of your cunt, tongue sliding across unshaven skin.  He purrs, licking more at you and you moan, spreading your legs shyly. You hope he isn’t too big, if he’s looking for more than just a taste.  The cave grows lighter, the crystals on his back lighting. Static makes your skin crawl, the moss below you heating with the energy. You whine, a small zap of energy stinging your thigh with his tongue.  Captain rumbles, licking up and into you, breaching your slickened pussy with vigor. You gasp, the long tongue twisting and turning inside of you, licking at your cervix. You almost scream when you feel a much stronger jolt of electricity sting you, rippling through your sensitive walls.  The electricity pulses and its all you can do to grab a hold on the Lagiacrus’s horns, careful not to grab his fins in your desperate hold.

 

Orgasm comes too quickly and too suddenly, the gentle pulse of electricity lighting your nerves with fire and burning you from the inside out as you scream for the Lord of the Sea.  It hits you unexpectedly, slamming into you with the force of a massive wave. He licks you through it, tasting your oversensitive walls with vigor and excitement. He’s thick, stretching you with as much of his tongue as he can, teeth flirting with your thighs and scraping against the skin there.  You’d be afraid to be bit if you were able to think straight.  One of your legs hooks over his horn, muscles clenching and desperate for something to get a hold of when the intensity washes over you like the tide.

 

You sob dryly, everything happening too much and too fast.  After going so long without being properly touched and never by something like this, you feel weak in your own body.  The electricity seems to force the pleasure through you, tricking your body into pleasure with each nearly painful sting of electricity.  It leaves your bones stiff and aching, sore and like they've been filled at the joints with clay.  Your skin twitches and jerks unnaturally and against your will with each electrical charge that goes through you, forcing climax from you.

 

This time, you feel your orgasm approach, too soon after the first.  You haven't even come down completely before you feel his tongue zap you again from the inside, your organs screaming in overexcitement.  You're limp against the floor as you scream, limbs twitching uselessly.  None of them obey you, thoughts scrambled by pleasure, bones and muscles drawn taut with electrical charge. Your cunt gushes with your second orgasm and Lagiacrus laps proudly at your drenched cunt, licking his teeth to clean it of its juices.  “Give…. give me a m- moment- Ah!” You beg, knowing still he won't understand. Captain slips his tongue in again with almost loving generosity, his teeth sparking with every grind against your clit. His orange-yellow eyes seem determined.  He wants take everything you have, force every orgasm possible from you for his taste buds to savor and enjoy.

 

It's too fast and all too much.  You feel raw, electricity humming through the air with every powerful charge he forces through you, stinging your clit and the inside of your pussy.  You drench his mouth with orgasm and he seems so pleased and proud. You're not sure if it's because of himself for getting you there so quickly, or for you for behaving so well for him and cumming so obediently.  He warbles and coos, singing with his mouth full as he stings you with electricity. You feel orgasm approach again and you do scream now, thrashing involuntarily when the jolt doesn't stop. A webbed claw comes over you, pinning you to the floor like an obstinate snack.  He licks with more vigor, fitting as much of his tongue into you as he can, and it stretches you to your brink. The lighting courses through you, only getting stronger as you scream Captain’s name.

 

Once you come, you can't stop.  Wave after wave of pleasure crashes over you, but the electricity never lets up.  The Lagiacrus twists his tongue inside, swallowing your orgasm as you scream. You can't grab hold of anything, panicking.  You reach for something, anything. You see, but it feels like you've gone blind, unable to register or discern anything in the onslaught of overstimulation. You're gushing on his tongue and you can't stop, body not letting up in its pleasured peak but screaming for mercy all the same.  Your thighs won't stop clenching, cunt won't stop fluttering over his massive tongue. He growls and you only cum harder. It's like you're running in circles, going too fast and too hard.  Your heart is beating like thunder in your chest as the pleasure overtakes you. You’d think you were dead but you can still feel the pleasure washing over you.  You sob into the moss, vision blurred with tears.  It's all your stiff and useless body will allow.

 

Even as the beast pulls away, you still feel your cunt twitch and squirt, electricity stinging you from his claws.  He twists his long body around, tapping you from below with something long and slick.

 

You blearily look around, the pleasure starting to slow and drain from you.

 

Oh fuck.

 

That is  _ way  _ too big to fit all of it inside you.

 

He tries anyways.

 

He ruts into you, electricity stinging and zapping at your thighs from his hips.  He manages the head, a flared thing with a slick, soft ridge that stings with static.  With every electrical charge that comes in small bursts, you involuntarily twitch and shiver, his saliva only enhancing the sensations.  What must have been mild now felt earth-shattering and intense.  The zaps of energy sting and send an intense kind of stimulus through you with each twist of his hips as he fucks into you. He pulls back, the large cock slipping from you and sliding against your pussy with every sweet rut.  You whine, grinding back against him, too tired to want to be teased and wanting to bring pleasure to the Lord of the Seas like he has for you, though you know you can’t compare. 

 

You tried to choke Captain’s name, but the electricity swam and stung your spine tense and breathless, the cock zapping you with energy that left the lips of your pussy stinging with fire.  You flinched with each electrical sting that brought you closer to completion, hips locked stiff and uselessly in place. The Lagiacrus seemed in no rush and watched you with fond copper eyes. Captain pants, rubbing himself slower, seeming to tease at your clit with playful sparks.  They caught, the slow drag staticking more sizzles of energy down his cock and against your raw labia, zapping against your oversensitive clit. You felt like you were bleeding from your raw cunt, coming with a scream of Captain’s name.

 

It hurt like something was being ripped out of you, as if stolen forcefully.  You let him have the victory, giving more if the sting felt so right like this.  Your cunt fluttered, so aroused that your own slick drooled down and dripped to the cock below.  Your hips jolted and you fell to the floor, hips still caught atop the teasing cock, stiff with electricity.  The skin of your ass twitches uselessly in unmade movement. He slips in a second time, thrusting playfully and emitting pleased chirps.  The beast continued his torture, cock still zapping with energy as he pounded your weakened body.

 

You moan into the mossy nest, sobbing as you flinch with each zap of his over excited energy.  His thrusts suddenly turn into a rush, desperately trying to fit as much of his ribbed length into you as he could.  The Lagiacrus slams desperately into you, electrical pulses firing, milking your orgasm past its normal time as you cry in frustration, fluttering around him.  He still can’t seem to pull you fast enough to his hips, though he tries. Instead, he cums with a series of shocks that force a silent scream from your lungs.

 

You black out.

 

When you wake, he’s still inside you, humping gently at your back as he trills a song.  He’s spilled out and covers your legs and stomach for the most part, unable to pump his cum deep enough. He doesn’t seem to mind, sliding himself fully out of you and slipping back in playfully.  He twists his long neck around and dances his tongue against your clit, shocking you gently. He’s softer this time, not so determined to milk you. Your orgasm comes soft and warm, letting you moan and breath easier this time.  He tongues your clit through it, hips working and circling slowly as you fall limp against the cock that works your insides full with cum, filling you again.  It drips down your thighs and it feels lovely.  As if everything was right again.

 

You open your eyes.  On the waves outside, you see a ship pass just past the barrier of waves.

 

Your hand moves around the claw holding you down, and you cry out quietly for more.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like monster fucking, feel free to read the other Making The Guildmarm Proud parts, as so far i've done Odogaron, Great Girros and Girros, and Nergigante. If you'd like to commission me, drop by my tumblr at beastfeast87.tumblr.com . You can also find my ko-fi there as well and any donations to fund my monster fucking is appreciated.
> 
> as always, let me know what you think or point out any grammar errors as i dont have a beta. :)


End file.
